Log Error
by kaori kuni
Summary: Companion to 'Data Error' - Chapter 0: It had not begun yet. - Chapter 1: He remains as trapped as before. - Chapter 3: They are a miracle.
1. Chapter 0

Before reading: Brendan here is seventeen (and was too in Data Error). My own interpretation into Brendan. Please read 'Data Error' if you haven't.

.

Character(s): Steven & Brendan

Theme: Carry .  
>Set before 'Data Error'.<p>

.

His calm demeanor couldn't be different from the insane turmoil within him. He gazes around, not completely there, he appears something he is definitely not. He's at Granite, where it all began. It had not begun yet, he was doubting his choice, he was trembling a bit and was defying every scream he heard inside his mind. He could take his thoughts away from the scariest by glancing around for the ever-waiting rocks, there in his solitude, in the dark and damp cave, he gained confidence bit by bit.

That's when he appeared. A boy appeared and kept staring at him, raised left eyebrow, not really caring but trying to look like he did.

His identity wasn't the boy's business, nor his reasons for having a Metang carry several evolutionary rocks. He shared none and hoped for the boy to go away, who seemed quite content with sharing trivial bits of his adventures in the cave, telling but not really. He felt like a key character who must be sweet-talked into cooperation. It was when the boy revealed a parting piece of information that he cracked a bit.

What did he say? Because he could tell, just with a glance, that he could reach that level of skill.

What would happen then?

A 'don't' escaped his lips and the turning boy's attention was all on him. Because he'd taken the bait at last. The boy faintly smirked, but he knew the change and he knew he was going to hell for this. He doesn't know if he'd been so determined on reaching the top had he been aware of the truth. He'd probably done so anyway.

He really wants to be the one? Does he even have a fraction of what it takes? It's those questions which make the fire in the boy's eyes burn even more, a mockery escape his lips and a promise of victory merge their paths. He had what the other day's girl lacked.

He snaps long enough to grab his shoulders and make the boy notice barely a scrap of the ever-dominant emotion in his eyes.

"I'll go through everyone that comes in my way." Which could be interpreted as: 'I know who you are", he was, according to _them_, very smart. And so he knew he could safely dismiss that idea.

And then he's back in control of his body and flinches away, suddenly the cave isn't ghost-free any more. He shivers and can feel his body begin its slow shut-down. With both hands covering his face, he begins to hyperventilate.

The boy frowns, grabs him by the wrist and proceeds to get out of the damned cave.


	2. Chapter 1

Character(s): Steven & Brendan

Theme: Carry

Set in the last part of 'Data Error'.

.

_"Maybe the players aren't made to live their lives, but to fix others'. They're as trapped as the final boss."_

He wasn't supposed to feel obliged to anything any more. Yet he still felt the obligation to go around, to be there and there and there. He kept feeling his heart in someone's grip, ghosts clouding his judgement.

Until he stopped moving, until he was on the verge of something he didn't know and could just cry and ask paradoxes. And time did and didn't go by, soon after he stopped counting his breaths in an attempt of keeping track of it.

A couple of hands caressed his face and stroked his hair. He felt a warm body on top of his, he heard concerned whispers. The two kisses on his eyes did nothing to stop his tears' trail, nevertheless, he opened his eyes.

The boy got him to stand up and after a bit of convincing got the man to walk away with him.


	3. Chapter 2

Character(s): Steven & Bredan

Theme: Chasing

Set sometime in the future. Particularly closer to 'Data Error' 's ending.

.

**Brendan**

.

Maybe some day you'll be lucid enough to love me, for now you're as in the darkness as when we met. We'll meet for the first time, see each other eye to eye. You'll understand what I mean when I put our palms together.

I'm more than convinced that our meeting was no mistake of fate, I'm always chasing after you and this is meant to be. I feel yet another pull in your direction, and I'm more than glad to be the one that holds you as you wake from sleep.

I wonder what you see when you look at me.

.

_He didn't realise, suddenly it was dark. Where did he go? There's a shadow in the dark and he wants to follow, he can't follow. 'There ain't shadows in the dark' he knows. There's a whisper inside is head, yes, yes there is._

_He can't remember but there's someone, there's someone he needs to find. He can't move his hands, he wants to reach his missing memories but his legs won't move either and he can feel himself sinking._

_And eternity plus one later he's lying in his palace and it is with a lot of effort that he manages to stand, mostly because of the pillar next to him._

_There's a faint sound in the background of his conscience. He knows that sound all too well. Next thing he knows, he's hitting the damned machine and the sound keeps going on and on._

_Does he regret it all? He doesn't it was meant to be. But he remembers this isn't his palace any more, he starts to remember pieces of the tessellation his mind's become._

_The door opens and he knows who's coming in, he doesn't regret a life of turmoil and madness, and then they meet. He can't see him, he holds out his arm, he tries to reach him who he doesn't remember. It is him who's always pulling him away from his day-dreaming._  
>.<p>

With a start he wakes up and sits on the bed. He looks out the window at his left only long enough to know it's already a new day. For a time he doesn't keep track off, he stares at his hand as he flexes and extends his fingers, no real thought dominating his mind.

It is when he hears a door closing that he snaps out of it and ruffles his hair with both of his hands. Soon after he can feel the boy's body next to his, he's relieved and sighs.

It's the boy who, like always, takes the initiative and holds his hand. The boy's light squeeze and inquisitive stare bring him back to Earth and he's himself once more.

"Good morning. You okay?" The boy kisses his forehead, his eyes, his cheek.

He smiles and kisses the boy's hand. "Yes I am. If I recall correctly, you wanted to go to Shoal today, right?" Slowly, he hops off the bed and makes his way to the bathroom.

.

**Brendan**

.  
>In this warped dimension of us, we learn to infere and get a better understanding of each other. I think we've accomplished more than anyone, I think you are a miracle.<p>

I count our days together and if there's a day we are to part, I'll start the count over. We'll never be separated, no matter how many times I have to start over. Every day we meet again and even if you don't notice, you're glowing more than you did yesterday.

I found you.

.

**Steven**

.

I desire to remain together, to hold your hand even in the darkest hour. The sun's rays feel like embracing you, all I want is to lie together, hold you tight.

No matter what it is that's being whispered, it is you who I'm looking for without even knowing.

Holding hands, reality keeps decieving us and we cope.

You found me.  
>.<p>

.  
>After reading: For some reason I can't let go of this one(universe). I think it is hard to understand this part, it's about a near future and how everything's supposed to change. They still need to sort things out for they're both looking at the future, rather than the present.<p>

Can anybody find the hidden message in the second to last part? (Hint: isn't starting a new game thrilling?). It's up to you what you believe.


End file.
